


Rubbish Human Biology

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These 100 words have been brought to you by a semi-coherent Doctor. Tentoo comes down with the flu, but that doesn’t stop him from being adorable. Fulfillment of tumblr's timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt “confused”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbish Human Biology

The Doctor stirred. He was confused, unsure of where he was. He wrestled with the sheets.

Rose looked up from her book and rushed to their bed. “Doctor, s’alright. Shhhh.” She gently rubbed his arms.

“Rose?” he stilled.

“You have the flu.” She sat next to him. “Rubbish human biology, remember?” It hadn’t taken long for him to succumb to his first human sickness.

He wrapped an arm around her legs, rested his head on her thigh. “Yeah, but I…keep you forever,” he mumbled. “Wouldn’t trade…anything.”

Tears pricked. She caressed his warm forehead. He hummed and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
